The Keep:Awarded: Irishfeet123, Tier +1, 1 and 2 - 2015-04-19
Wiki Username: Irishfeet123 (talk) 17:10, March 27, 2015 (UTC) HabitRPG Name: Irishfeet123 (talk) 17:10, March 27, 2015 (UTC) UID: *c1d236c4-cc77-443a-9830-265af88bd7fb Major Contributions (For major contributions, please provide a link to the wiki page, followed by the details of your contribution to that page within the following table:) Note: I'm not sure if any of these are actually major or not, but based on feedback, maybe I'll be able to figure out what is major? These are just bigger edits compared to other ones Other Contributions (You can detail other general/minor contributions here:) *Page Strength changed caption from "effectiveness" to "magnitude" because I think it describes the effect better *Page Spring Fling doubled size of 2015 quest scroll icons to make visibility easier *Page Spring Fling removed extra photo of Daniel from the gallery *Page Egg Hunt edited availability of quest scrolls--later further edited to more details by another user *Page Egg Hunt edited feeding/growing up of egg eggs *Page Skills added sentence to add that the effect is called stacking spells *Page The Keep:Avatar window displaying equipment incorrectly bug corrected spelling "correclty" "correctly" *Page Food changed "gold points" to "gold", upon bit of search other similar situations say "gold" instead of "gold points" even though the official term is "gold points"? *Page Food added "SPOILER ALERT" to Cake and Food Preferences tables *Page Mounts added "SPOILER ALERT" to Quest mounts table *Page Food added sample drop picture *General small word/letter additions/edits *Page Winter Wonderland updated snowman picture *Page Orb of Rebirth added photo of achievement as seen on list of achiements of a player *Page Community added April Fool's flower takeover picture *Page Community enlarged several pictures pertaining to the events *Page Fall Festival added quest scrolls and made a wording change and made a item infobox for cinnamon candy which was wrapping itself mid-word, *Page Winter Wonderland added all quest scrolls, *Page Winter Wonderland updated World Boss Stressbeast, as it was talking from the perspective of being right after the first Stress Strike. *Added several sentences here and there to improve discriptiveness (not a word) *Added several infoboxes here and there to avoid wrapping *Page Pets added information that as of now there is no way to make pets attain attributes without violating the "avoid pay to play" that the staff is trying to preserve *Page Equipment added links to equipment table and equipment from past events. *Page To-Dos reformatted for easier reading *Added links here and there mostly on Art Credits *Changed image captions here and there and sometimes un-thumbed pictures because they didn't need the thumb and it just made it out of focus *Page Key to the Kennels added cost in gems of releasing both pets and mounts *Page Key to the Kennels added that saddles are not dropped from the drop system *Page Health Potions added that gold will be wasted if potion is bought when at level 50, but gold can be restored using FCV. *Page Fix Character Values added that gem value is not fixable. I don't do much actual writing, because I don't trust myself with it, but mainly do images and minor word editing. Irishfeet123 (talk) 16:14, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Category:The Knights Chambers